


The Ties That Bind

by atc74writesSPN



Series: 2020 Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Japanese Rope Bondage, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Rope Bunny!Dean, Smut, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: Y/N is a freelance photographer struggling to make ends meet. The “glamor shots” photo shoots she books just aren’t cutting it, but she discovers something that will make all her dreams come true.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: 2020 Kink Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616878
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of two. This fills the Rope Bunny square for 2020 SPNKinkBingo

Y/N was a freelance photographer and sold her photos to several local papers, but the pittance she was bringing in was barely enough to keep her head above water. She was fresh out of college and looking for additional income, because starving artist didn’t even come close. 

She set up a small studio in her meager apartment and advertised on local campuses in the Kansas City area. With the right lens and filters, anyone could look perfect, she thought. 

Most of the photo shoots she did were pretty co-eds wanting sexy photos for their boyfriends. It only brought in a couple hundred a month if she was lucky. She needed something more to supplement her income. One night, after researching provocative poses, she stumbled upon a photo of a woman tied up in ropes so intricately, it moved her. Further research led her down a rabbit hole she had no desire to escape from. That was her discovery of the Japanese art of Shibari. Y/N found an ancient department store mannequin and made a small investment into silk rope. 

The more she learned, the more she realized it wasn’t simply about bondage, it became an art form, used in erotic photography, as well as fashion and the performing arts. After thoroughly learning techniques through multiple online tutorials, and mastering several knots, Y/N opened her studio to bondage photography. A few past clients returned, and referrals, both women and men, started pouring in. A few well placed flyers at the local bondage club had her booking months in advance. Y/N was making more money than she ever dreamed possible at this stage in her life, and she was able to rent a larger studio which allowed her to separate home and work, as well as installing the necessary rigging for some poses. 

This was how Y/N first met Dean Winchester. Dean found one of her flyers and was looking to let go, to submit to someone so entirely as his life spiraled. The only aspect he was in control of was how he reacted, and it was something he gravely needed. After multiple sessions over the course of months, Y/N came to know Dean’s story. 

He willingly opened up to her about his past, his life, his job. In the past ten years, both his father and brother had died, Dean had spent the equivalent of forty years in Hell, and died himself more than once. He and his brother had stopped the Apocalypse, he had spent a year in Purgatory. The more she learned about this man, the more she completely understood his needs, wants, and desires. Over time, they became more than what once was, they became one. 

It took less than a year for her to make a life changing decision and move her business to the bumfuck town of Lebanon, Kansas. Dean never asked her to uproot her life for him, that wasn’t something he could ever do, no matter how much he wanted to. But, Y/N instinctively knew it was what he needed. She kept him balanced, sane, and Dean didn’t know how he would survive without her. Together, they renovated a small office space downtown into a new studio only a few hours from her old place in Topeka. Y/N was able to retain most of her clientele and referrals. Business was good and, at the end of every day, she returned home to Dean at the Bunker. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Y/N announced as she practically bounced through the halls on her way to their room. Dean greeted her with a sweet kiss and a generously sized gift bag. “What’s this?” 

“Open it,” he urged. 

Y/N wasted no time wading through the seemingly endless tissue paper to find multiple bundles of silk rope, in every color imaginable. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she looked from the silken strands back to Dean. She had given Dean something he desperately craved, what he needed and, in turn, he gave her more than that. Dean Winchester gave her his love, his trust. “Are these for us?” He nodded and reached for her. 

There are many misconceptions about the BDSM lifestyle. It’s not just about bondage, or dominating your partner, or even inflicting pain on them. It’s about mutual trust and respect. It’s about trusting your partner enough to let go and inherently knowing you are safe. It’s about respecting boundaries, but also knowing what soft limits can be nudged a little further, opening up new possibilities for both of you. 

What Y/N and Dean had wasn’t overtly special, but it was a bond between them, a solid foundation on which they built their love. They provided for each other in ways no one else could ever fathom. Dean gently took her hand in his and led her across the hall to seldomly used room number ten. “Close your eyes, honey.”

Y/N closed her eyes as he asked. She heard the click of the latch as Dean opened the door and guided her inside. They took a few more steps before stopping. “Open your eyes, Y/N.”

When she did, she couldn’t believe the sight before her. While she had been busy working, Dean had converted one of the spare bedrooms into their own rigging room. She could see multiple rigging rings, swivels and harnesses with one quick glance around the room. She met Dean’s eyes and saw the emotion in them matching her own. 

“You gave me something I didn’t know I needed, something I couldn’t even classify until I met you. You gave me my life, my freedom back. You gave me the will not only to let go of something that was out of my control, but to embrace it and accept it. I’ve accepted that this is the only area of my life that I can control, but still, I choose to give it to you,” Dean affirmed, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

Y/N was in awe of the man she fell in love with. What started as a job turned into something so much more than she could have imagined. She placed her hand alongside his stubbled jaw, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Thank you for trusting me, Dean. I love you.” 

“I want a safe space, just for us, so that we can continue to explore these desires, these needs, that brought us together in the first place. I love you, too. More than I thought I was capable of. I should be the one thanking you,” he said. 

“So, you wanna try out those new ropes?” Y/N grinned, her eyes surveying the setup and seeing the perfect pose as it formed in her mind. “I know just what I want to do to you tonight.” 

“I’d love nothing more.” 

With the binding Y/N had in mind, it took nearly thirty minutes before she had Dean exactly how she wanted him. It wasn’t overly intricate, but it required more rigging then she had used before with him. 

“You ready, babe?” She looked down at him, so perfectly still for her. 

“I’m ready.” 

Y/N stepped back and reached the ropes laid out before her. She pulled steadily, hefting his weight to the perfect height. She secured the bindings to the hooks Dean had installed. While she removed her clothing, she admired not only her work, but the work of art that was Dean Winchester. The long, lean lines of his body, wrapped delicately with the silk ropes. It wasn’t just art, it was poetic. 

“Look at you all trussed up for me. So pretty like this,” she whistled, walking closer to him, trailing a finger over his heated skin. “My own little rope bunny, aren’t you?” 

“Only yours,” Dean panted. 


	2. The Ties That Bind Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is a freelance photographer struggling to make ends meet. The “glamor shots” photo shoots she books just aren’t cutting it, but she discovers something that will make all her dreams come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square(s) Filled: Dirty Talk @spnkinkbingo
> 
> Warnings: D/S themes (not heavy), Sub!Dean, slight angst, Rope Bunny!Dean, Oral sex, male & fem receiving, fluffy finish

_Previously on The Ties That Bind…_

_Y/N stepped back and reached the ropes laid out before her. She pulled steadily, hefting his weight to the perfect height. She secured the bindings to the hooks Dean had installed. While she removed her clothing, she admired not only her work, but the work of art that was Dean Winchester. The long, lean lines of his body, wrapped delicately with the silk ropes. It wasn’t just art, it was poetic.   
_

_“Look at you all trussed up for me. So pretty like this,” she whistled, walking closer to him, trailing a finger over his heated skin. “My own little rope bunny, aren’t you?” _

_“Only yours,” Dean panted._

At this angle, the position allowed her not only to pleasure Dean, but also to be pleasured herself. As she walked around his suspended body, she marveled at the strength his body held. He was a lethal weapon, but, when he gave himself over to her, he was submissive and at her mercy with the trust he placed in her. She gave that trust back to him and so much more. 

Her hands trailed up, over, and back down his legs, holding his hips to steady his body as it swayed slightly from being hoisted in the air. “You’re so perfect for me, babe.” 

Dean remained silent, settling his thoughts. 

Her lips pressed gently to the skin of his inner thigh, exposed in his current position. His cock was already hard, the tip leaking as it hung against the soft planes of his abdomen. Y/N skimmed over his center, her breath hot as it fanned over him. She kissed his other leg, as she had the first, whispering all the dirty things she had planned. 

“Just look at this beautiful cock. You’re leaking all over yourself.” She ran her tongue lightly over his skin, lapping at the precum, but avoiding his length. “Bet you couldn’t last five minutes in my mouth right now. I’m gonna suck that cock so good, baby.” 

“Please.” 

“I don’t think you’re in any position to be begging right now, Dean. I think I can do anything I want with you and you’d take it, thank me, and ask me for another,” Y/N teased. “I think right now, you’re going to stick that tongue out and eat my pussy.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean obeyed, sticking his sinful tongue out. 

Y/N grabbed the ropes across his chest and pulled his face closer to her, so close she could feel his breath on her quickly dampening core. “Devour me, Dean. Like only you can do.” 

Dean dove in head first, literally, as she held him steady. He preferred to use his hands as well as his lips and tongue, but, even using what he had, he wouldn’t starve. He moved his head back and forth, encouraging Y/N to widen her stance, and he slid his tongue through her folds, landing on her clit, circling it, and trailing it back down her to her tight entrance. 

Y/N let out a moan as she gently rocked her hips into Dean’s face. “Yeah, that’s it, baby. Lick my pussy. You want me to suck this perfect cock? Take all of it, while you please me?”

“Yes, ma’am, please,” Dean grunted. 

Y/N felt herself growing hotter with each flick of his tongue in her wet cunt, his stubbled chin rubbed perfectly against her clit as he ate her out. She flattened her own tongue against his hard shaft, licking from base to tip, wrapping her lips around the crown and moaning at the tang as it hit her tongue. “You taste so good, baby. I could suck your cock for hours and swallow everything you have to give me.” 

Dean’s own moans rumbled through her, bringing her to the edge of her first orgasm as she swallowed half his cock. She wanted him in her mouth when she came, knowing what her muffled screams could do to him. She pulled on the ropes, rocking him further into her mouth with each forward swing, but she wanted more control. Y/N wrapped her arms behind his strong thighs, holding him in her mouth as she flicked her tongue back and forth along his hard cock. 

“Fuck!” Dean gasped below her and she pulled off of him, his whines filling the quiet space. 

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” she ordered. Y/N didn’t return her mouth until Dean resumed his attention to her throbbing pussy. “Good boy.” Y/N praised him before she sucked him back down. 

With her vantage point, she saw the moment his balls tightened and he grunted into her folds, shaking his head back and forth, bringing her with him. Y/N applied more pressure, hollowing out her cheeks as she bobbed faster on his cock. Dean screamed into her soaking pussy as he let go, shooting his load down her waiting throat as she convulsed around his tongue. 

After a moment to regain her breath and the use of her legs, Y/N walked to the other side of the room and slowly released the bindings suspending Dean in the middle of the room. “Tuck your head, babe,” she directed as he reached the cushioned floor. 

Dean curled his head into his body as she let out the rest of the rope and his body landed softly. Y/N gently turned him on his side and swiftly loosened the bindings. Once freed from his silken prison, Dean laid his head on her chest and breathed her in deeply. “Thank you.” 

Y/N wrapped a robe around him and, together, they walked across the hall to their room and she helped him to the bed. She first ran a warm cloth over his face, cleaning it gently of her juices, then instructed him to lay face down. She pulled the soothing lotion from the nightstand and rubbed it over his exerted muscles, working out the knots as she went. “You did so good for me, baby.” 

“I always want to be good for you, because you’re so good for me, Y/N,” Dean sighed, as she paid extra attention to the reddened skin where the bindings held him tight. 

“You sore?” she asked softly, working on the balls of his feet. 

“No, just tired,” he yawned. 

“I’ll get you some water and a light snack. I’ll be right back,” she whispered as she slid his robe on and slipped out of the bedroom. She gathered a bottle of water and the last slice of apple pie and returned to him. Dean ate the pie and finished off the water, before lowering himself further into the bed. “Feel better?”

“I feel awesome.” 

“Thank you for my gifts tonight,” she smiled, curling into his side. 

“You’re welcome, honey. But I got you something else, too.” He reached into the drawer beside him and handed her a thick envelope. She sat up and opened the paper, pulling the contents out and inspecting it. 

“‘_The Ties That Bind_’,” she murmured, running a finger over the delicate roped font on the business card she held in her hand. “These are perfect. Thank you, Dean.”

“You worked for years, but never gave it a name. I think it’s fitting, since it’s what brought us together,” he said, holding up his arm. “It’s got a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

“Dean!” Y/N gasped.

He held a length of rope in his hand and swinging at the end was a shiny silver rope [ring ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fjewelerco.com%2Fproduct%2Fhappy-ninja-3%2F&t=ZTA1MTg3ZGVlY2VlMmY4NWE2ZTg1MmNjY2NkOTIyYTE4Y2I1YjRlMSw3MmdsQXBzVw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuR2V_iyndXB1KLvk--dDjg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fatc74.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190609059908%2Fthe-ties-that-bind-two&m=1)with a light blue topaz nestled in the middle. “I know it’s nothing fancy, but I saw it and I just knew it-” 

“It’s perfect,” she finished for him. 


End file.
